Listen
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Blaine gets a call from Sunshine. She's in deep trouble and he's the only one she trusts will listen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

.

.

**A/N:**

Kuya - "older brother", which is something a Filipino would call an older male relative who isn't an uncle, father, grandfather, etc.

.

* * *

Blaine was almost done putting away his things when his mobile phone sounded. He was in Kurt and Rachel's apartment and Blaine knew Kurt was in the next room, so he stopped for a moment to think about who might be calling him. He picked up the phone and to his surprise, an unknown number that started with the country code 63 was calling. Someone was calling him from the Philippines.

Blaine opened Kurt's and his shared bedroom's window to go sit in the fire exit where the reception was best. It would be terrible if he lost the connection. He dusted off the third step up from their floor's landing, sat down, and pressed CALL. "Hello?"

"Kuya, it's me,"

Blaine was the second to the youngest among the cousins, which could only mean, "Sunshine. Honey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sunshine started talking to him in rapid-fire Tagalog. Exhausted from moving, Blaine could only process a few words at a time, but he let her vent anyway, waiting for her to calm down. When she started to wind down, Blaine whispered comforting words to his cousin, encouraging her to tell him how he could be of help to which Sunshine finally quieted down and said, "I-I need your help. My parents will hate me and I don't know what to do. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"

Blaine's hand shot up and covered his mouth. "Oh, honey... if you are pregnant it's your choice what to do with it. I know Aunt Racquel will not force you to -"

"Um, what? No! It's not – I can't be - I'm a lesbian, Kuya Blaine!"

"What?"

"I said, I'm a lesbian. I'm not pregnant and I don't think anything I do with my girlfriend will render me so," Sunshine laughingly declared, her voice slightly shaky with new tears.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Really, Kuya. You need to learn how to listen to people. It's not like I'm speaking light-speed Tagalog here," Sunshine joked.

Blaine muttered, "You were just a minute ago,"

A moment passed and an awkward silence yawned between the two relatives.

"Kuya?" Sunshine ventured. "KUYA! Say something!"

That shook Blaine out of his rut. "Oh, sorry! Hang on. I need to process this," he fretted.

"YOU need to process this? I would have expected that out of anyone from our gargantuan family except YOU. YOU need to process this? Forget it, Blaine. Just... forget it."

"Shine!" Blaine called, but the line was already dead.

.

.

* * *

**So... : Do you think this should continue? Please give me some feedback. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Glee still is not mine.

.

* * *

.

Kurt found Blaine sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at his phone. Kurt put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder and softly said, "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine turned looked at him with big, sad eyes. "It's my cousin. I said something wrong and now she won't talk to me. I've tried calling her several times now - tried her Skype, too. Sent her several emails... she-"

Kurt took his boyfriend in his arms and held him tight. "Ssh. It'll be okay. You'll see. I'm sure you'll be able to fix this. I know you. You got me to forgive you for something I've always considered unforgivable,"

Blaine chuckled and snuggled closer into Kurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. Besides, she is too far away for me to really do anything about this situation." He planted a kiss on the corner of Kurt's lips. "Thank you, Kurt. You're right. I'm sure I'll find a way to patch things up with Sunshine." Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, an unsure look on his face.

As Kurt stroked his fiance's back comfortingly, something niggled at the back of Kurt's mind. _Sunshine? _He thought. _No, it couldn't possibly. _In their many talks about their lives, Blaine had told Kurt many stories about his family, including the fact that Blaine is half-Filipino and had many relatives back in the Philippines. Surely there was more than one Sunshine in that country? With that thought, Kurt proceeded to distract his fiance (and hiimself) in the way only lovers can.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, back in Manila, Sunshine was deleting the many, many emails she'd received from her cousin. The task was tedious, but she preferred it to paying attention to the row her parents were having outside her door. Both of her parents were opposed to her "choices", but her mother was at least trying to be a bit more understanding. Her father, on the other hand... She shook her head in an effort to distract herself from the noise and went back to her task. She'd almost ticked on the "All" box at the top, but an email marked "IMPORTANT" and from a distinctly different address caught her eye. Intrigued, she opened it and as she read the first few words, the girl's eyes widened. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Baby, I have some news," Sunshine began.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note**: Because some of you asked that I continue this, I am. I hope you enjoyed this installment. See you next time! Please don't be shy and leave some feedback. Thank you.


End file.
